


SMOKER.

by akaachiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, BokuAka Week, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaachiii/pseuds/akaachiii
Summary: ❝Why are you smoking? it's against the rules, and it could kill you.❞❝What if I told you that's the reason why I smoke?❞In which an unlikely friendship is formed in the rooftop of Fukurodani Academy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 20





	SMOKER.

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING.
> 
> ! Contains sensitive topics such as alcoholism, drug addiction, addiction to smoking, and death.  
> ! Swearing
> 
> NOTE.
> 
> — This is my first AU, be nice :(  
> — All characters are students of Fukurodani Academy. I also changed some of their ages. Don't be confused :)  
> — I am not experienced in story writing, my only writing experience was with news reports, sorry about that.

Akaashi rushed out of the party and inhaled the scent of fresh air. He had managed to escape from his drunk friends, the scent of cigars and the taste of alcohol. Although friends, he was so different from his gang. They loved to party, mingle and drink while Akaashi hated drinking and crowds; it was hard to believe that they were friends. If it were an ordinary get together, he'd leave the party before it even started. Akaashi wouldn't even attend this party if it weren't for his friends.

He was supposed to finish a paper tonight, but for the sake of his best friend Kuroo, he attended his birthday party today. 

_I kinda regret that now._ He thought.

Sighing, Akaashi decided to stay on the rooftop until the party died down. The rooftop had always been his comfort place; he'd go there when he needed a break or wanted to escape his problems.

Akaashi smiled as he remembered that his best high school memories were made on the rooftop of Fukurodani Academy. 

**____________________**

Akaashi was new to the school, and he'd still get lost on his way to class, yet he knew the way to the rooftop as if it was home. 

The wind danced around him, messing with his neatly combed hair. He didn't care, he just wanted to escape the noisy hallways and annoying people— even if it was just for lunch break.

He'd stay there and read a book, or just stare at the sky, maybe the busy streets. Either way, he was going to get some peace. His friends didn't mind — they knew Akaashi liked to hang up on the rooftop. That pleased him even more. 

However, his alone time was _not_ gonna happen, not when somebody was leaning against the railings, looking at the view in front of him. Akaashi was disappointed that he had to possibly deal with another person, when he wanted to escape from them. 

He stood there, frozen and found himself staring at the boy leaning on the railings. He was tall, his gray and black hair was spiked, and he had a cigarette in between his forefinger and middle finger.

Akaashi scrunched his nose as the smell of the cigarette reaching his nose. _Why is he smoking? It's against the rules._

"It's rude to stare." 

Akaashi snapped out of his trance. The voice, was deep, and oddly calming. _Was the smoker talking to him?_ The boy turned around and smirked. "Why are you staring at me?" 

_Shit... What am I supposed to say?_ Akaashi simply turned his head away and blushed. "Sorry.." He mumbled.

He was surprised to hear the boy laughing. "Nah, it's fine. I was just messing with you." His voice wasn't deep anymore, but it wasn't shrill as well. It was just perfect. The smoker flashed a smile. "My name is Bokuto Koutarou."

 _Bokuto?_ Akaashi heard that name before. His friends warned him about a certain delinquent second year. Rumors said he smoked (which he found out was true), sold suspicious things and got into fist fights. In short, everyone thought he was bad news. No one dared to befriend or go near him.

"Uh, I'm Akaashi Keiji... First year, class 1-4." 

"First year? Ah, I'm a year older!" Bokuto exclaimed. He threw the cigarette on the ground and pressed his heel against it. "Nice to meet you."

Instead of greeting him back, Akaashi blurted out, "Why are you smoking?"

Bokuto stuffed his hands inside his pockets and stayed silent. "It's against the rules." The younger male continued. "And it could kill you."

"What if I told you that's the reason why I smoke?" 

Akaashi's eyes shot wide open. "Y-you're kidding. Are you messing with me again?" Bokuto gave him a small smile, and then shook his head. "Nope." 

The wind howled loudly, and it drowned the awkward silence between them. It stayed that way for a while. Until Akaashi finally gathered the courage to ask,

"Why do you want to die, Bokuto-san?"

"Maybe it's because life is shitty. Maybe it's because I'm shitty. Dunno." Bokuto turned back and stared out to the distance. 

Slowly, Akaashi made his way beside him and stared at his shoes. "I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question, Bokuto-san." 

"It's fine." 

There it is again, the deep, calming voice. Akaashi's heart skipped a beat.

_Why am I blushing? Snap out of it, Keiji!_

"I suppose you heard the rumors, Akaashi. That I'm bad news whatsoever." Bokuto suddenly said, still staring at the distance. Akaashi flinched. "Yeah. I heard."

Bokuto simply chuckled. "People never know how to mind their own business." The younger agreed internally. He looked at the older male and asked. "Are they true?" 

"Maybe."

Akaashi frowned. "Bokuto-san, answer me."

"Only the smoking part." 

Somehow, Akaashi felt relieved. _So he isn't that bad after all._

"You never told me about yourself, Akaashi. So far, we only talked about myself." Bokuto turned eagerly to the younger. "Tell me more about yourself."

Akaashi blushed. "Well, I like to read, I hate crowds and I play volleyball." 

"Volleyball?! What position do you play?" 

"I'm a setter—" 

"You should set for me some time, Akaashi!!" Bokuto cheered. "I was the ace before, back in junior high."

Akaashi's eyes widened. "Why didn't you join the team then?" 

"Well, they wouldn't accept boys like me." Bokuto sighed. Akaashi felt bad, Bokuto wasn't a bad guy after all — except for the fact that he smoked.

"Would you like you come to practice tomorrow, Bokuto-san? I'll set for you." Akaashi suggested. The older male's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. Akaashi laughed. Bokuto looked like a little kid when he was excited. It was kinda cute.

_What was I thinking?! Him, cute?! Keiji, stop being so stupid!_

The bell rang from a distance. They had ten minutes to get to their classrooms. "May I walk with you?" Bokuto asked. Akaashi blushed again and nodded. 

"You're the very first friend I made, Akaashi. Thank you for that." 

"I'm glad to be your friend, Bokuto-san."

**\-------------------------------**

Whispers filled the hallway as the pair walked side by side. "Fuck, I'm sorry about this." Bokuto whispered to the younger. "Don't worry about it, Bokuto-san. You don't have bad intentions anyway."

"My classroom is right here, thank you Bokuto-san." 

"No worries, Akaashi. We're friends now, aren't we?" Bokuto flashed a smile.

"Yes, Bokuto-san. We're friends." 

"Thanks for being my friend, Akaashi." With that, Bokuto walked away. 

Akaashi simply smiled. 

"AKAASHI!!!" The latter flinched at the familiar voices screaming at him.

"...Hinata— OW! What was that for?!" Akaashi scowled as he held the arm Hinata slapped. He winced as Yachi doubled the pain.

His friends gathered around him, faces filled with concern. 

Ennoshita spoke up first. "Did he threaten you?!"

"Are you hurt somewhere?!" Piped Tanaka and Nishinoya, who were obviously ready to fight. Lev looked scared, nonetheless he was still ready to fight with Nishi and Ryu.

Kenma, Kageyama and Tsukkishima, who usually didn't care about anything, looked awfully concerned as well.

"Calm down, you guys! He didn't do anything wrong. He just wanted to befriend me." Akaashi said.

"BEFRIEND YOU?! You've got to be kidding me! Have you forgotten what Kuroo-san and the others told us?!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

Akaashi sighed and sat down. "Oh, you wouldn't get it." 

His friends were about to scold him again, when the teacher arrived. Instead, they settled down and left Akaashi to his thoughts.

_If only you guys knew what he was like. Akaashi thought._

**\-------------------**

Bokuto was nervous about joining Akaashi's practice today. He hesitated going to the gym, people surely would not welcome him. Although he did feel excited about being able to spike again. 

_I'm just going to ignore everyone except for Akaashi. Right._

He arrived at the gym just as Akaashi exited the locker room. The latter spotted Bokuto right away and waved at him. "Bokuto-san, over here!" 

"Hey, hey, hey, Akaashi!!!" Bokuto rushed to him, ignoring the looks and whispers the team gave him. 

"I'm glad you made it." Akaashi told him as they had warm-ups. The older simply smiled. 

"Are you sure it's okay for him to be here, Akaashi?" Sugawara asked the younger as they were about to start a practice match within the team.

"He's a good guy, Suga-san. Don't worry. And I asked the captain for permission." 

_Everyone is so good here. Bokuto thought. Will I still hit the set perfectly? Will I get past the blocks? Am I gonna miss it and—_

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi called. Bokuto looked up and saw him give a thumbs up. Smiling, Bokuto's nervousness slowly melted away, he called for the ball, and made his approach as Akaashi set the ball.

Kuroo, Tsukishima, and Kageyama jumped to block the spiker, but Bokuto swiftly avoided them and made a perfect line shot. The ball whizzed by Daichi, who didn't even get the chance to receive it. 

The ball bounced away from the court, and everyone was left stunned at Bokuto's technique and power. He was indeed, an ace.

"Nice kill, Bokuto-san!" Akaashi exclaimed, smiling widely as he gave Bokuto a high-five.

"I have never seen Akaashi smiling like that before." Konoha whispered to the others.

"Uhm, I have never seen Akaashi smile before." Lev countered. Everyone agreed. It was a rare sight to see Akaashi smiling.

Yaku sighed. "Well, it seems like that Bokuto dude isn't doing anything wrong to Akaashi, so let's just all calm down okay?" 

They nodded, and turned their attention back to the pair.

Meanwhile, Bokuto was celebrating. "Hey, hey, hey!!" He yelled. He grinned at Akaashi, who was beaming with pride. 

"See? No need to be nervous, Bokuto-san. You're doing great. If you want to spike, just call for the ball." 

Bokuto's grin never left his face. He was glad Akaashi was there to back him up.

At exactly 8 pm, the volleyball team started to clean up the court and did cool down streching.

Oikawa, the team captain, approached Bokuto and Akaashi. He then asked, "would you like to join the team, Bokuto?" 

Bokuto was surprised. _Do they really mean it? They want me to join them?_

"Us third years won't be around after the next competition. We'd like to have another worthy candidate for the ace and captain." Oikawa continued. 

Beside him, Akaashi was grinning. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._ He internally chanted. Bokuto sensed that Akaashi was staring at him with bright, hopeful eyes. He did not want to disappoint his friend, so he gladly shook Oikawa's hand and said, "I'd love to. Thank you."

And there it was again, Akaashi's rare smile. He practically jumped on Bokuto as he engulfed him in his hug. Akaashi suddenly realized what he was doing, and let go instantly. The two blushed as they packed up their belongings.

"Akaashi smiled again!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing at Akaashi who appeared to be laughing at something Bokuto said. The team exchanged remarks about Akaashi's sudden change in attitude. They have never seen him this excited about something. Not even his friends, who knew him since they were kids.

"He's certainly in a good mood today, isn't he?" Kiyoko said, still staring at the pair.

Atsumu followed Kiyoko's gaze. "What's gotten into him?" 

"What did that Bokuto do?" Asahi nervously asked.

"Maybe he poisoned him!" Hinata said in his loud voice.

Kageyama scoffed. "Don't be a dumbass, Hinata!"

"I think he means Bokuto cast a spell on him." 

"How the hell is that even possible?!" Terushima yelled, earning a look from the two oblivious boys.

"What are could they be talking about?" Bokuto said, looking confused. Akaashi shrugged and replied, "probably something stupid. Let's go Bokuto-san, it may rain soon."

The two exited the gym after saying their farewells. 

Akaashi noticed that Bokuto was rummaging through his bag, looking for something. After a few seconds, he pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. The younger swiftly snatched the box and held onto it tightly. 

Bokuto tried to get it back, but failed. "Akaashi!!! Give it back!" He whined.

Akaashi shook his head no. "I will not allow you to smoke next to me, Bokuto-san." The older pouted. 

_He looks cute when he pouts._

A few minutes later, raindrops started to fall from the sky, and neither of them had an umbrella, so the pair took shelter at an empty bus stop. 

Akaashi held onto the box of cigarettes. He wondered why Bokuto decided to start smoking in the first place. 

"Why do you smoke, Bokuto-san?" He whispered quietly, still looking at the cancer sticks in his hand.

Bokuto smiled. "I was influenced by someone."

Akaashi found himself staring at Bokuto again. "Who's this someone?" 

"My mother."

Akaashi gasped. He felt guilty asking about it. "I'm sorr—"

"My mother was a drug addict. She also smoked and she was abusive." Bokuto continued. "Well she wasn't like that before. When I entered junior high, she changed. Everything did. I looked ahead of me for a second, and then all those happy moments turned into memories. I no longer lived with a happy family."

"Mother would bring home different guys when father wasn't around. I would hear them from upstairs for hours. It became so unbearable, that I'd leave the house. I played volleyball with my so called friends, I had lots of fun with them. I escaped from my mom's dirty doings, but I never escaped her beatings."

Akaashi was stunned into silence. He never imagined Bokuto went through all this pain. The older male turned to face him and smiled widely, as if he wasn't in pain at all. "I learned how to put on makeup because of her, Akaashi!" 

Akaashi felt a pang in his chest. Why is he smiling like that? 

Tears started to fall from Bokuto's eyes as he continued to tell Akaashi about his past. "Before I went to school, I'd put concealer over my bruises and cuts so they wouldn't be visible. Then I'd put on a happy face and pretend that never happened! When my teachers see a visible bruise, I'd just tell them I got them from playing too much volleyball! And they'd believe me! Isn't that stupid, Akaashi?" Bokuto babbled, looking ahead.

"But because of my mom's frequent beatings, everyone thought I got into fist fights. They thought I had fought a gang, but only person I ever fought was my own mother. And she is a drug addict right?! That's the reason why people thought I was selling suspicious things!" He chuckled. "People never know how to mind their own business."

_People judged you so quickly, Bokuto-san._

"And my dad, I loved my father very much. But he changed too. He'd be home at dawn and leave at noon, so I barely saw him. He was very supportive, but he wouldn't come to my games. On my third year of junior high, our team made it to the finals, so I asked him to come during the match, so he could see how good I was, and he promised to be there!"

Akaashi still couldn't talk. He listened as Bokuto wistfully talked about his happy memories with his father.

"But then, the day before the match, mother and father got into a huge fight. They were screaming and throwing stuff at each other. I sat in my room listening. My mom left the house, and my dad..."

Bokuto choked on his tears. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto's clenched fist, squeezing it lightly to remind him that it's okay to not continue.

 _I practically told Akaashi everything. Might as well tell him this too._ Bokuto thought.

"My dad committed suicide." He suddenly spoke, leaving Akaashi in a state of shock again. "B-bokuto-san, you don't have to continue." 

But Bokuto paid no attention to him, he continued instead. 

"It was horrifying, Akaashi. My world seemed to crumble right then and there. I couldn't focus on match the next day, I ended up being benched. The team lost, and I carried the blame. Everything went downhill from there. My mother was arrested, got sent to rehab, and I haven't seen her since. The only thing she left me were cigarettes." Bokuto cried harder. "I know they're bad for me, Akaashi. I know that. But I smoke to forget about the pain. Even if its just for lunch break, or before I go to sleep. I want to forget the pain. It's too much to bear." 

Akaashi leaned his head on the older's shoulder, his right arm wrapped around Bokuto's waist. "It's okay, Bokuto-san. I'm here now."

"I know I wasn't the best kid and best son, but I'm trying to make up for that now. I'm trying so fucking hard to make everyone proud of me. I've been a candidate for the honors, I never got suspended or sent to community service. But they all just say I'm a bad guy, because I fucking smoke. The only time I smoked in school was yesterday. They don't even know what I've been through. I just want someone to be proud of me." Bokuto whispered, pain and desperation filled his voice. 

There it was again, the pang in Akaashi's chest. It became unbearable even for him. Bokuto's cries were drowned by the pouring rain. The cries were deafening to Akaashi. He tightened his grip on Bokuto's shirt. 

Akaashi fought the tears that dared to fall. _Say something, Akaashi. Say something! Make the pain go away. Do something._

But he could not utter a single word.

Bokuto started to remember. He started to remember the terrifying image of that very day. Once again, he felt the pain, and the trauma of seeing his dad lifeless.

**\-------------------**

_**His father hadn't come out of the bathroom yet. Almost two hours after his mother left, and his father was still inside the bathroom. Bokuto decided to check up on him, as he was starting to worry.** _

_****_

_**He made his way up the stairs slowly, counting the steps he made as he walked towards the bathroom. He heard the water running inside. Bokuto knocked.** _

_****_

_**Once,** _

_****_

_**Twice,** _

_****_

_**Thrice.** _

_****_

_**No answer.** _

_****_

_**"Father? Are you okay?" He twisted the doorknob. Unlocked. Water escaped from the gap under the door.** _

_****_

_**"Huh?" Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows. "Father," he called, "please turn off the faucet, the water is flooding."** _

_****_

_**No answer.** _

_****_

_**"Father? I'm coming in."** _

_****_

_**He opened the door and his eyes widened. He covered his mouth to force himself to stop from screaming.** _

_****_

_**The bathtub was overflowing with red-stained water. His father clutched a knife on his hand, both wrists slit open. He was slumped against the wall, head down, pale, miserable and dead.** _

_****_

_**Everything that happened next was merely a blur. Phone calls, police cars, the ambulance, his aunt and uncle coming over.**_

_****_

_**That night, he lay awake, it still hadn't sunk into his mind that his father was dead. He lay still, it seemed as if he were dead too. Where were his loving parents? His mother used to read him stories, while his father cuddled beside him. He'd get three kisses from them, and he'd fall asleep peacefully and happily.** _

_****_

_**Where were they now?** _

_****_

_**"Mom! Dad!" He screamed and kicked off the covers. He heard his aunt and uncle rush to his side. They were telling him to calm down and were restraining his movements. He paid no attention to them. He wanted his parents.** _

_****_

_**"I'm here!" He yelled. "Where are you?!"** _

_****_

_**"I'm right here!" He screamed.** _

_****_ ****

**_"I'm right here..."_ **

**\------------------**

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi called. 

Bokuto turned to him, smiled and wiped his tears quickly. "Ah sorry, Akaashi. I spaced out. I'm fine."

The younger forced a smile. Bokuto wasn't okay at all, and he still couldn't say something. 

Bokuto stood up. "Ah, it stopped raining! We should go now, Akaashi. It's getting really late." 

"Okay." Akaashi whispered, barely audible.

As they were about to part ways, Akaashi called to the older. 

"Bokuto-san!"

"Akaashi? You need something?"

"I..." Akaashi's cheeks reddened. "Um, I'm proud of you."

Bokuto was taken aback. He felt tears welling in his eyes. No one has ever told me that before. 

"You endured all the pain and heartache that the world threw at you. You are still fighting. If it were me, I could not handle the pain. You're so strong, Bokuto-san. I admire you because of that." Akaashi continued.

"And I'm glad you're still here! I'm glad I met you!" He shouted at the older boy.

He bid farewell, and rushed away.

_I'm glad I met you._

The words repeated in Bokuto's head. 

_Akaashi's happy he met me! He's really happy!_ He grinned widely. "I'm glad I met you too, Akaashi." He said to the wind.

**\----------------**

Bokuto and Akaashi have become closer since the night at the bus stop. Though one year apart, they were inseparable. At lunch, they'd be at the rooftop. And it had become their favorite place at school. 

The whispers never stopped, but Akaashi knew better than to listen. 

Eventually, the volleyball team started to warm up to Bokuto. Akaashi was right after all, he wasn't a bad guy.

**\--------------**

There was something wrong with Bokuto.

Akashi noticed he had constant headaches, he was also dizzy often. Bokuto is unable to focus and if he did, his actions were still off.

_What's up with Bokuto-san? We haven't been hanging out a lot since the exams. Is he avoiding me?_

Two weeks before the finals, he'd miss practice a lot, he was also absent during class hours. The team's dislike for him came back.

"I thought he was reliable, Akaashi." Daichi seethed. 

The younger couldn't answer. He didn't know what was up with Bokuto either. At that moment, the older arrived. 

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Kuroo yelled. Kenma had forced him to keep a distance from their ace.

"Doctor." Bokuto replied nonchalantly, handing his medical excuse slip to Kiyoko. Audible gasps filled the room, no one said nothing more. 

After practice, Bokuto rushed to the bathroom and didn't come out for a while. Akaashi became even worried. He decided to talk to him when they walked home together.

But Bokuto said nothing. He simply avoided the questions.

Two weeks later, Fukurodani lost in the finals. Bokuto hadn't played his best game then. 

Bokuto insisted on taking the blame. "It's my fault. I wasn't doing my best. I just dragged the team down." 

Silence.

 _Say something. Do something._

But once again, Akaashi couldn't say anything. 

**\---------------**

That night, Akaashi skipped practice and went to the rooftop. He cried all his frustrations out.

_Why didn't I do anything? Why did I abandon Bokuto-san when he needed me? Why am I such a bad friend?_

"It's cold up here, Akaashi." A soft voice whispered.

Akaashi lifted his head up and saw Bokuto standing front of him, hands extended for him to take. Akaashi turns away, ignoring him.

"You've been keeping secrets, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto sits down next to him, chuckling. "I'm sorry, Akaashi. Everything's been messy lately."

Akaashi meets his gaze. "What happened?"

"I've got a brain tumor!" Bokuto exclaims, as if he wasn't in pain at all. He smiles and continues, "I'm moving to America too."

_Why do you always have to be so cheerful? It's heartbreaking._

Akaashi struggled to form some words. He was paralyzed by the sudden news. Fear, frustration and shock overcame him. 

"Why?" was all he can say. 

"We're moving because of my aunt. And maybe because I'll be treated there. My family doctors are in America." Bokuto replied. 

"You're leaving me, huh."

Bokuto felt like an arrow was shot through his chest. He didn't want to leave, really. But what could he do?

Bokuto stood up and dusted his pants. "Akaashi, look at me."

The younger looked up and caught Bokuto smiling down at him.

**"Wait for me."**

And that was the last time Akaashi saw Bokuto.

**\------------**

_"I heard he died in surgery."_

__

_"Why did need surgery again?"_

__

_"He had a brain tumor apparently."_

__

_"Well, at least there's no more him to scare us."_

__

_"I don't feel bad for him at all."_

Akaashi tried to ignore the comments everyone made about Bokuto. Last week, a student spread rumors about him dying during surgery.

He has his doubts about the rumor, but then again, it's been four months, and Bokuto hadn't messaged him at all. _Is he alright?_

 _They're not true._ He repeated as a mantra. _Bokuto is alive and well. He's too young to die. Ignore them, Akaashi. They don't exist._

He misses the older male so much. He'd stay alone up on the rooftop, he'd walk alone to classes. His partner in volleyball was gone, too. The other players simply didn't match Bokuto. There was something special about him that Akaashi couldn't put into words.

**He felt like home.**

"Bokuto-san!" Akaashi called as he set the ball. When he looked behind him, no one was there.

"Akaashi—" Nishinoya started to say.

"Don't." Akaashi's voice cracked. "I know."

The others could do nothing but watch Akaashi leave the gym.

He headed up to the rooftop, the cold wind messing his hair, but didn't care at all. He just wanted to scream all his frustrations out to the wind.

He still saw all the the burnt cigarettes Bokuto threw at the floor. He didn't even notice he was crying until he tasted the salty liquid falling from his eyes.

He yelled pointless profanities at the wind, cursing at Bokuto's wretched tumor, cursing himself for being a worthless friend, cursing everything that went wrong.

He gripped the railings and cried until he felt numb, cold and couldn't cry any longer.

_Bokuto-san, should I still be waiting for you?_

**\------------------**

It's been seven years since. Every night, he'd still think of the older male; his smile, his voice, his hugs, and his pointless jokes.

He opened the door leading to the rooftop and was surprised to find a man leaning against the railings.

Waves of déjà vu drowned him and his thoughts. 

_It can't be..._

Was it really him? There's no mistaking that spiky grey-black hair, and that build. He'd grown much taller, and obviously gained more muscle. He must be hallucinating. They all said he died in surgery. 

The man turned to face Akaashi.

There was definitely no mistaking those golden eyes and playful smirk.

**"It's rude to stare."**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it a lot especially since I'm still a beginner. Ily sm! ♡


End file.
